


Luna Nueva

by Gage



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: “No one is going to want a wolf who fights back against their family.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 166





	Luna Nueva

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pics in the BD Thirst Channel. THANK YOU TO @toughpaperround for being my BETA.

* * *

Buck knew the moment he stepped into those woods that he was a dead wolf, from the scars that adorned his face, three silvery claw marks, to the scent of blood on his shirt. He placed a hand on his bruised belly, pausing on the edge of the border. Buck hoped like hell that Doug hadn’t done him too much damage. He can still hear that bastard's slurred speech, as he ranted about losing Maddie almost a year back. “ _ No one is going to want a wolf who fights back against their family.”  _

“No…” Buck shook his head angrily. 

Doug wasn’t family, Doug Kendall is a snake… was, was a snake. A snake who snuck into his sister’s heart and manipulated his way into their small pack. Poisoned his family with more than just his charm, one by one, until eventually, it was just him and Maddie. He swallowed down hard at the reminder of his sister. 

A year ago Maddie convinced him it was okay to go out and have fun _.  _

_ Doug had been gone a few days. She insisted he take the freedom he was given, so reluctantly Buck went out into town. There was a celebration of the New Moon, and like an idiot, he went all in.  _

That was the night everything changed for him, he still remembered the beautiful hazel eyes, ringed with gold, watching him from the sidelines.

_ He reveled in his newfound freedom, even if it was just for that night. The music enticed him, moving among the crowds of smiling faces. He wasn’t paying attention, lost in the chords of the song. Buck’s feet caught on the stone pavement and he tumbled forward, right into the arms of a beautiful man. The stranger with the most intense hazel eyes he’s ever seen, and whose hands feel so warm on his hips. For a second it’s just the two of them, a breath later and the man is gone.  _ _ Buck mourned the loss for a moment before he smiled and returned to dancing through the crowd.  _

The smile fades from his face as he remembers returning to the house. 

_ Doug had come back early and was fighting with Maddie. Buck had gotten between them but the bastard had used his strength to knock him out. When he woke up he was in a strange basement. Doug taunted him from the steps, how there was only one Buckley left… It took less than a second for Buck to understand, and when he did, he shifted into his full form with a rage-filled howl and tore the basement apart. Doug kept him like a wild animal for a whole year... _

Buck glanced down at his bloody clothes and a heavy sigh escaped him. He didn’t have time to wash it off before the cops showed up due to the noise.  It took him the better part of a year to gain Doug’s trust. The people in this town had been under his charm, he knew it when he found the files on Doug’s computer days ago. All the evidence Buck needed to buy his freedom but in the small town they lived in, there was no one he trusted to help him out. 

So he ran. 

Now here he stood on the border about to cross into lands he knew nothing about. Buck knew if he stayed in town any longer it would mean his death at the hands of strangers. If he crossed this line and continued the journey into the woods, he could still die but it would be by his own choice.  There’s a tugging deep inside of his chest, it’s faint and just beneath his heart. His mate was calling for him, he knew that now. Doug had taken everything away from him, his family, his big sister, his life… but not this. This bond that was as small as a dying ember, birthed under the night of the new moon. 

_ Buck finds himself at the edge of the music, feet gliding to a stop by a dirty path. His attention caught the shade of light flickering in the dark woods. Heart beating steadily, his curiosity won out as he took the path down through the trees. He’s never been this far before, it sends a thrill through him as he picks up the pace. Moves faster through the trees, the moonlight just barely shining through the branches. He knows he’s being watched but he doesn’t care, something about this place is calling out to him.  _

_ It’s the sound of feet swiftly moving along the dirt that makes him pick up the pace into a run. The adrenaline of being chased coursing through his veins. It’s not terror, it’s not fear, it’s… it’s thrilling. It warms his blood to feel wanted.  _ _ The chase seemed to last longer than he thought. He felt the air shift mere seconds before a strong body collided with his, brought down into the soft dirt. They rolled across the ground, pushed by the need to keep fighting. It’s Buck who comes out on top, straddling strong hips, hands planted on the thick muscles of the strong body underneath him. Buck watched in awe as the man slid heated hands up his thighs and gripped his hips tightly. He’s in the air for a few seconds before his back hits the floor, the strange wolf looming over him.  _

_ It’s him, the man who caught him before. Buck watched through hooded eyes as the man leaned down, tilted his head back as he began nosing at his neck, under his jaw. The sting of teeth against his throat makes him gasp, it’s followed by a hot press of the man’s tongue. It’s a blur of motions from there, a haze of lust driving him dizzy with want. Buck is surrounded by the man’s intoxicating scent. Their moans echo through trees well into the night, as they rut under the light of the full moon.  _

  
  


Buck had spent most of the year nurturing this bond, hiding it from Doug. Whenever he felt like he was close to giving up, too close to giving in to that feral side of himself, Buck would reach down and press down on that bond, curl it around his heart. He reminded himself that somewhere out there someone wanted him. 

His Mate. 

Buck makes his choice and turns to run towards his future. 

~*~ 


End file.
